Meet The Medic Reanimated
Meet The Medic Reanimated' ''was a reanimation collab video hosted by the House Of The Gmodders. In a similar vein to their first group project, ''Meet The Spy Reanimated, ''it was a remake of ''Meet The Medic ''in GMod with 29 different GModders reanimating different sections of the video. Six of the participants have also created an accompanying behind-the-scenes video. Participants *Saow *Kamiflage *Shane Toon *Uber Rush *MennyRus *Sanguine *TikTakFrog *Monsieur Herr *TheUltimateEbil *Tac Son *KinAnimationsFTW *ImpyWorm *PenolAkushari *ceno0 *Butane Boss *A Redundant Sofa *Clubbins *☼Wrath *LOL Scorpion *Pree Spunky *Greatdictator & Batman1138 *seibmoz *AnaidonSoul *GINGER NINJA027 *grindor32 *AboAbdulable *Awsum N00b *Superrift *Erdamon The Owl Sniper Easter Eggs Most GModders involved in this collab made several references to community jokes, memes, and their own videos, and hid various things in the background of their video. The following are intended to be listed in chronological order: * '''Kamiflage' ** The entry depicts the canonical death of Shane Toon (the Scout). The Scout was also Shane Toon in Saow's entry, which was kept secret from other participants until the project went live. ** The floating heads are Uber Rush, Monsieur Herr, and TheUltimateEbil, which along with the rolling BLU Spy and Kamiflage sitting on a throne in the background are references to Engineer Craves Taco Bell Again. ** Awsum N00b, Erdamon The Owl Sniper, and Pree Spunky can also be seen in the background. ** Saow can be seen during the dolly zoom scene, and in the last few frames there's a bunch of cows and Kamiflage's in the background. * Monsieur Herr ** In the background of the first shot, one can see two framed pictures; the one on the left is of Meemoo, Herr's real life cat, and the one on the right is of Freddie Mercury, lead singer of Queen, holding cats of his own. ** The "Sound of Progress" poster is a reference to the film The Sound of Music. ''Incidentally, Herr was involved in a production of ''The Sound of Music ''at his high school during the making of his entry. ** Inside the Medic's fridge, one can see a CD of the Talking Heads album ''More Songs About Buildings and Food ''on the middle rack. This was meant to be a visual pun - Talking Heads in a fridge full of talking heads. *'KinAnimationsFTW''' **Right behind the window, two of Kin's characters, Bitola (RED Heavy) and Kin (BLU Spy), make their cameo appearances. After the Medic's creepy close-up, Kin is shown to be relentlessly stabbing Bitola, referencing as to how Bitola normally gets his ass kicked by Kin. **Another one of Kin's characters, Gugs (BLU Medic), is visible in the right lower corner behind the curtains. **A jar of jarate is visible in Medic's fridge, as a small nod to Meet the Medic: Outtakes, in which reveals the origins to Medic's healing substance, and how it literally needs Sniper's piss to heal people. **Sheer Heart Attack (A JoJo Sub-Stand ) can be seen inside a pot in the background and a severed hand can be seem inside Medic's fridge, both combine to be a reference to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4's antagonist, a serial killer stand user that is also a hand fetishist. * Butane Boss ** The healing scar in the Heavy's body takes on the appearance of the [[doctorwho:Time_field|Cracks in the Universe from Doctor Who]]. ** Venom Snake (from Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) is visible behind the curtains in the first shot, performing the same indoctrinating gaze featured in Butane Boss' Gmod animation How Diamond Dogs "convinces" Fulton-extracted soldiers. ** Near the end of the Heavy's inhalation, the head of the BLU Spy can be spotted being caught in the suction. He smiles throughout, implying that he is finally getting the death he so desires. ** A figure (whose identity will not yet be disclosed) can be seen floating up towards the window overlooking the battlefield. This is a call-forward to Butane's upcoming video. ** The Medic and the Heavy re-enact the Dutch-Dillon handshake from the movie Predator. ** There are three framed pictures in the background. The first and leftmost portrait features Butane's "thicc" edit of [https://legacyofkain.fandom.com/wiki/Hylden_Lord Hash'ak'gik] ("Hash'ak'thicc"), one of the main antagonists in the Legacy of Kain games; the second features an amalgam of three in-jokes made in the JayborinoPlays community, Fucking Mental Jim Raynor, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1P-dnNlMCA "Guss"] and 'MIND COURIER; and the third picture features the eponymous player character of PieceOfPieSoftware's [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTFDtmQCqvY The Geezer Adventure] series. ** Briefly, the Medic's face is overlaid with the eyes and mouth of the sculpture that was the main focus of the "Momo" urban legend. ** Both the Medic and the Heavy take on the appearance and animations of Deus Ex characters (re-skinned by Butane Boss himself) while the game's conversation interface is also imitated. ** The wall that constitutes the double doors is covered in the letter "u". The reason for this is quite frankly none of your business. * LOL Scorpion ** One of the Spy heads from the Medic's fridge can be seen being picked up by his body in the background of the first shot. ** Awsum N00b can be seen in the wheelchair behind the Medic in the first shot; in the next shot, Kamiflage is near the same wheelchair dead, stabbed by the Spy who had since retrieved his head. ** SunkyThePootis and LOL Scorpion can be seen hiding behind a box in the second shot when the Medic starts healing. ** Mercy (from Overwatch) observes the Medic's unusual way of healing in the second shot. Trivia *GModders GirthCannon, Viggar, and CrazyScoutFIN were initially involved in making entries, but dropped out before the deadline. A few other animators ended up dropping out before coming back again. *Monsieur Herr's entry initially had the Medic's eyes dart in a strange, unnatural fashion, but this was seen as a detraction from the quality of the video. After roughly two months of stubbornly refusing to change them, Herr eventually caved and made them dart around in a perfectly normal fashion. *The deadline was initially set to be the 1st of August (the one-year anniversary of Meet The Spy Reanimated), but was set back to the 8th to allow for more time. However, some animators unexpectedly went a few days past the deadline, ultimately moving the upload to the 11th (and, consequently, the premiere to the 12th). Category:Collaboration